pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:123Shiny321/Pokemon Leaf Green: Adventure Start
Rozdział 1: Początek historii Pewna dziewczyna siedziała właśnie przy laptopie. Mieszkała w świecie zamieszkanym przez ludzi i ich zwierzęta - na Ziemi. Miała na imię Monika. Właśnie grała w swą ulubioną grę - Pokemon Leaf Green. Miała już Venusaura na 43 poziomie, Pidgeotto na 39, Pikachu na lvl 23 i Butterfree na 31. Dziewczyna (Dz:): Venusaur wymiata! Zaraz będzie po tym Onixie. Mama Dziewczyny (MDz): Skarbie! Zejdź tu na moment! Dz: Zaraz mamo! Venusaur musi jeszcze wykończyć Onixa! MDz: Zejdź na dół! Już! Dziewczyna wzdychnęła i niechętnie odeszła od laptopa. Zapisała grę i wyłączyła ją, bo jak woła ją mama wie, że nie będzie zbyt krótko rozmawiać. Wyszła ze swojego pokoju i zeszła na dół. Dz: Ta-a-aaak? MDz: Monisiu, myślę, że zbyt dużo czasu spędzasz nad komputerem. Monika usiadła do stołu oburzona. M: Mamo, nie moja wina, że Leaf Green mnie wciągnęło! MM (Mama Moniki): Ech.. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, dam Ci szlaban albo usunę grę.. Monice aż wypadła łyżka, którą wzięła przed chwilą razem z jogurtem. M: To już wolę zdecydowanie szlaban! Mama Moniki chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążyła bo zadzwonił telefon. Odsunęła krzesło, wstała i podeszła do niego. Podniosła komórkę. MM: Halo? Jedyną kwestią, jako dało się słychać ze słuchawki była odpowiedź na ten wyraz. Głos (G:): Cześć kochanie, co tam? Monika domyśliła się, że to dzwonił ojciec. Przyglądała się matce a gdy ta usiadła do stołu spytała się. M: To był tata, prawda? Jej matka uśmiechnęła się. MM: Prawda, prawda... M: Wiesz już kiedy wróci? MM: No cóż... Niestety tak... M: Niestety? Co to znaczy "niestety"? MM: To znaczy, że wróci dopiero za półtora roku... M: CO?! MM: Oj, życie jest ciężkie, życie jest ciężkie.. Dobrze.. Możesz już iść, ale nie sieć zbyt długo nad tym Pokemon Leaf Graan. M: Leaf Green... Powiedziała Monika sama do siebie i zatrzasnęła się w pokoju. Grała niedługo. Z jakieś piętnaście minut. Siedziała tak dłuższy czas aż w końcu wstała i usiadła na łóżku. Patrzyła teraz w okno bardzo długi czas. Zanim się obejrzało, ściemniło ją. Matka wołała ją na kolację, ale on odmówiła. Zobaczyła, że jest dwudziesta. Mimo dość wczesnej godziny ubrała się w piżamę i położyła się. Jednak nie dała rady zasnąć. Pewnie myślała o ojcu. Rozdział 2: Dziwny przypadek ...Gdzieś około dwudziestej czwartej Monika zasnęła... *** Monika obudziła się następnego dnia bardzo wcześniej. Usiadła na łóżku, rozciągnęła się, przetarła oczy i... M: AAAA!! Szybko stwierdziła, że znajduje się w nieznanym jej domu! Sama wyglądała znacznie inaczej. Spojrzała na siebie i dom i stwierdziła... Że wygląda jak jakaś postać z Pokemon! Lub raczej jak dziewczyna z wersji Pokemon LeafGreen/FireRed. Odwróciła się nieco bardziej w prawo i wydała znowu z siebie niesamowity krzyk. Przed nią stał Profesor Oak! Profesor Oak (PO): Witaj, nazywam się profesor... M: Oak! PO: Taak... Więc, nazywam się profesor Oak, jestem badaczem Pokemonów i profesorem. Więc.. Jesteś chłopcem czy dziewczynkom? M: Nie widać?! PO: Więc dziewczynką.. No tak, powiedz mi, jak się nazywasz? M: Jeste Moni... Leaf! Nazywam się Leaf! PO: Dobrze Leaf! Więc.. Do zobaczenia! Powiedział profesor i wyszedł. Monika, a raczej już teraz Leaf rozejrzała się. Pomyślała że to sen, ale po przemyciu się w zimnej wodzie w łazience i paru liściach przyznała, że to prawdziwe życie. Leaf (L): O ja.. Jestem trenerkę Pokemon... Wow.. Zaraz.. JESTEM TRENERKĄ POKEMON?! SUUUPER! Z dołu dał się słyszeć głos matki która jest matką gracza w grze. Mama Leaf (ML): Kochanie, wszystkie dobrze? Leaf zdała sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Przeniosła się do świata Pokemonów lub do gry LeafGreen. Przejrzała się w lustrze. Wyglądała identycznie do żeńskiej postaci z tej gry. Wciągnęła powietrze i zeszła na dół. ML: Nareszcie jesteś, profesor Oak mówił, żebyś do niego przyszła. Dziewczyna pożegnała się i wyszła. Zobaczyła spory budynek, oraz domek obok. Budynek był pewnie laboratorium. Weszła do niego i zajrzała. Z wyjątkiem jakiegoś chłopaka i pomocników Profesora Oaka nikogo tam nie było. Wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła. Przypomniał jej się początek gry. Natychmiast ruszyła w kierunku trawy. Prawie w nią weszła, gdy nagle... PO: Stój! Uważaj, nie wchodź w wysoką trawię bo są tu Pokemony! L: Okay, okay.. Ja tylko.. Nie ważne! PO: Chodź ze mną do centrum Pokemonów, dostaniesz startera ;). Leaf uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie i poszła za prof. Oak'iem. Gdy weszła chłopak którego tam widziała nadal stał w laboratorium. Obserwował ją, śledził każdy jej ruch. Przypomniało jej się, że w grze był on naszym rywalem od dzieciństwa. Tylko jak on się nazywał... PO: Gary! Długo tu czekasz? Gary (G): Nie dziadku.. Nie tak znowu długo... Aha! W głowie Leaf nastała burza myśli, wszystko jej się przypomniała. Ledwie podeszła z Oak'iem do stołu gdzie są Pokeballe z Pokemonami wykrzyknęła: L: Chcę Bulbasaura! Oak popatrzył na nią zaskoczony. PO: Ee.. Dobrze.. Hmm.. Proszę bardzo, oto on. Wręczył dziewczynie Pokeball a później spojrzał w stronę Gary'ego. PO: Teraz ty wybierz Pokemona. Chłopak zastanawiał się chwilę, jednak wkrótce chwycił Pokeball. G: Wybieram Charmandera, żeby mieć przewagę nad Bleaf. L: Nazywam się Leaf! Nie Bleaf! G: He, he Dobrze słyszę? Idioteaf? L: Oj, doigrasz się Gary... Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego taką minę, jakby rzucała mu wyzwanie. Jednak miała na twarzy nadal złośliwy uśmiech. Pokiwała ręką, a później chwyciła za Pokeball. Gary zrobił to samo. Niemal jednocześnie wykrzyknęli "Charmander wybieram Cię, Bulbasaur wybieram Cię!" L: Zacznę, Gary! Bulbasaur, użyj Akcji! G: Charmander, unik i Drapanie! Charmander nie zdążył wykonać uniku, jednak Drapaniem mimo wszystko zaatakował. Nie robiło to zbyt dużego wrażenia nad Bulbasaurem, który ponownie zaatakował Akcją. G: Teraz Piszczenie! L: To bezsensowne, gościu! I tak Cię wykończymy, Akcja! Po tym ataku Charmander padł. Gary był wściekły. PO: Brawo Leaf, wnuku, też dobrze walczyłeś, musisz jeszcze jednak potreno... Nie dokończył bo Gary wybuchnął. G: Nie! Przegrałem! Wybrałem złego Pokemona! Po czym wybiegł z laboratorium. Leaf dobrze pamiętała tą scenę. Przypomniała sobie o jednym. L: Mogłabym dla pana coś zrobić, zanim wyjdę? PO: Co? A tak! Mogłabyś przynieść mi pewną paczkę? Dostaniesz ją od sklepikarza w następnym mieście. L: Dobrze, nie ma sprawy. Po czym wyszła z laboratorium. Usiadła na trawie i rozmyślała: jakim cudem mogła znaleźć się w świecie Pokemonów? Była tym zdziwiona. Popatrzyła na swojego Bulbasaura, który już wcześniej się jej przyglądał. W końcu lekko się poruszył, ale później znów znieruchomiał. Jego duże, czerwone oczy nie spuszczały Leaf z oka, rejestrowały każdy jej ruch, a uszy nastawione i słuchające wychwytywały każdy dźwięk jaki wydawała, nawet choćby oddychanie. Leaf nieco zdziwiła się tym, co robił Pokemon. L: Co jest mały... Coś nie tak? Bulbasaur mruknął. L: Eee.. Dobra.. Co chcesz powiedzieć przez "Mrrr..."? Bulbasaur mruknął, a później otworzył mordkę jednak szybką ją zamknął i się cofnął. Leaf zdziwiła się. Wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. Ten jednak powąchał ją tylko i natychmiast cofnął się jeszcze mocniej. Zapewne myślał sobie "co ona chce mi zrobić?" Leaf wstała. L: Słuchaj mały, ja jestem Leaf, ty jesteś Bulbasaur. Wybrałam Cię na startera i jestem trenerką, czaisz? No.. Teraz idziemy po paczkę Oaka, dobrze? Bulbasaur (B): Dobrze... L: Że jak?! Rozdział 3: Paczka Oaka, tajemnicza umiejętność L: Mó... Mógłbyś by powtórzyć? B: D.. Dobrze... L: WOW!!! Leaf tak się wydarła że aż Bulbasaur podskoczył. L: Cool! To ja cię rozumiem czy to ty gadasz? B: To ty mnie rozumiesz... L: Łał.. Rozumiem Pokemona.. Uuu.. Zaraz, zaraz.. Że jak?! Jakieś pół godziny później Bulbasaur wreszcie wytłumaczył jak to się stało, że Leaf rozumie Pokemony. L: Rozumiem.. Więc urodziłam się tak, ponieważ od urodzenia miałam dar? B: Yes my friends! L: Okaayyy.. Dooobraa.. Lepiej chodźmy po tą paczkę dla Oaka. B: Tak, dobry pomysł Leaf! Po drodze Leaf przypomniała się jedna rzecz. L: Ej, czekaj! Sprawdzę Ciebie w Pokedexie! B: ? L: A tak.. Nie mam go.. Chodźmy dalej! Po drodze musieli przejść przez wysoką trawę, gdzie atakowała ich masa Rattat i Pidgey'ów. Bulbasaur toczył z każdym z nich walkę i dzięki temu potrenował na Level dziewiąty i nauczył się Nasionka Mocy (ang. Leech Seed) i Dzikich Pnączy (Vine Whip). Gdy wreszcie dotarli do miasta, pierwsze co wpadli do Centrum Pokemonów a później po paczkę dla Oaka. Znów musieli przejść przez trawy, jednak teraz unikali walki. Wreszcie dotarli do laboratorium. PO: Nareszcie, co tak długo? L: Przy okazji trochę powalczyliśmy. Bulbasaur ma 9 poziom. Profesor Oak oparł się o stolik. PO: No, no.. Gratulacje! G: Dziadku! L: Jeszcze jego brakowało... PO: Witaj Gary. Wnuk był cały podminowany. G: Daj mi co mi się należy! PO: Co? Aa.. Tak.. Proszę, oto twój PokeDex. Leaf, twój też. L: Dzięki profesorze. Bulbasaur, sprawdźmy Cię! Bulbasaur Zdolność: Zarastanie Ataki: Akcja, Pisk, Nasionko Mocy, Dzikie Pnącza, Poziom: 9 Charakter: Wesoły Opis: Bulbasaur - ten Pokemon ma na plecach bulwę. Przypomina trochę ropuchę lub małego dinozaura. Ewoluuje w Ivysaura na lvl 16, a następnie w Venusaura. L: No.. Super. Chodźmy, musimy iść do sali Brocka! Prof. O: Mam nadzieję, że uda Ci się wygrać Le... Lecz nie dokończył, bo Leaf już wybiegła z laboratorium i pędziła w stronę sali Brock'a. Rozdział 4: Nowi przyjaciele, walka o odznakę! Leaf wraz z Bulbasaurem szły przed siebie. Nagle doszły do marketu gdzie wzięły paczkę dla Oak'a i postanowiły tam wejść. L: Dzień dobry! Sprzedawca: Dzień dobry! W czym mogę służyć? L: Pięć Balli, trzy Potiony. Leaf wzięła kupione rzeczy, zapłaciła i wyszła ze sklepu. Szła w kierunku kolejnego miasta i w końcu doszła do lasu Virdian. Złapała tam Pidgey'a na siódmym poziomie, i przy okazji udało się też jej schwytać Pikachu na piątym poziomie. Szczęśliwa Leaf po sprawdzenia ich PokeDexem ruszyła w kierunku miasta gdzie miała stoczyć walkę z Brock'iem. Kategoria: Własna twórczość